This application is a substitute application for Ser. No. 06/520,295, filed Aug. 3, 1983, which is now abandoned for lack of prosecution. The drawings from the parent application are to be transferred into this application. The text which follows this sentence is believed to be identical to that filed in the original above identified parent application.
The instant invention relates generally to locks and more specifically it relates to a shrouded slide bolt lock assembly.
Numerous locks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to use a slide bolt to lock a door. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 215,503; 777,135; and 798,583 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.